


Hygge - NSFW

by DianaeFox



Series: Word of the Day Prompts - Vegebulocracy [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, NSFW, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaeFox/pseuds/DianaeFox
Summary: Hyg·ge noun | HOOG-uha quality of coziness and comfortable conviviality that engenders a feeling of contentment or well-being (regarded as a defining characteristic of Danish culture).





	Hygge - NSFW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicofthespheres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/gifts).



She set her phone down with a smile. She heard the slight squeak of the water being turned off and figured now was the best time to strike with her proposition. She slipped out of bed and headed into the master bath. She walked in just as the steam began to clear, her eyes hungrily devouring the play of water beading down his skin as he moved towards the sink. She moved closer to trail her fingers down his back giving the slightest caress to the scars she found along the way. 

“Woman, are you offering yourself as a drying cloth? If so, you’re doing a horrible job.” His voice was low, gruff, and almost playful, but she heard that tremble in his voice. That slight quiver of temptation in his voice that was his pride trying to stay in control. Her fingers drifted down to the scar just below the small of his back. She felt him tense up in response.

“Tonight’s a Full Moon. You usually retreat back to training, but what if I told you you didn’t have to?” She leaned forward to press herself against his back, not caring about the getting her nightgown wet. She pressed her lips to his spine in a tender kiss, feeling the flesh ripple beneath her touch.

“What are you talking about, Vulgar Woman?” His voice was dropping lower and the words were starting to slur on his lips.

Her hands slipped around his waist and slipped down to trace his abs idly as she continued speaking. “It’s not the same as going Giant Ape-”, she spoke slowly as her hands finally found those delicious muscles that dove straight to her treasured goal.

“It’s Ozaru.” he barked. As he started to pull away.

Damn, she was losing him, her hand slid down to make sure she had his full attention. And based on both his choked off gasp and the firmness in her grip, she had it. 

She spoke a single word. “Hygge.” She shifted her grip slightly, but wasn’t about to let go. “It’s a Danish word. It’s meaning is perfect, and it’s not a normal part of either of our lexicons.” She could tell that she was beginning to arouse his curiosity as well. “It has a connotation of safety. It can be a code word. A word to let you know that it is too much for me.”

“Who-gah wha?” His breath was getting shaky. “That what is too much?”

“Hygge,” she repeated. “And I was thinking back to Namek, when you found me in the cave, I thought you were going to-”

“I could smell what you wanted.” he cut her off and reached a hand down to grip her wrist.

“Well, I want that tonight. You, in all your feral majesty.” His grip on her wrist relaxed slightly.

“I’ll hurt you.” his voice was quiet and almost tender.

“I have taken precautions, don’t worry about that.” she did her best to project the mischievous mood she had been in when she started plotting this evening. “Unless you want me to cry out, ‘Kakarot’, I’m sure that’ll-” her voice rose in pitch to a fevered squeak as he broke the tenuous hold she had on him.

“I will not hear that name on your lips, Woman. You. Are. Mine.” he scooped her up and threw her over her shoulder, and as her breath escaped her lungs, she hoped that she hadn’t pushed him too far...


End file.
